


Boys In Photographs

by stories_and_dreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modeling, One Shot, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_dreams/pseuds/stories_and_dreams
Summary: Isak and Even are mesmerized by the beautiful boy they see in Eva's photographs.





	Boys In Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble/one-shot inspired by those gorgeous, amazing professional photos of Even that were released the other day. :)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/106638423@N02/36794979231/in/dateposted-friend/)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isak walked right over to the way-too-large photo of himself and lifted it off of its hanger, placing it on the floor and turning it toward the wall so he didn’t have to look at it.

“Isak!” Eva’s voice echoed through the cavernous gallery space. “Don’t you dare hurt that picture!”

He sighed loudly. “I promised, I won’t do anything to it. I’m just glad I could finally take it down. It’s the only reason I volunteered to help you.” 

Hands on her hip she shook her head at him. “You’re ridiculous! I got a lot of compliments for that photo!”

Eva had struggled through school at Nissen, but at University she had finally found something she was passionate about—photography. And she turned out to be very talented at it. Isak, as her friend, was proud of her and happy to see her happy. What he was not so happy about was how he and their other friends were often conned into being the subjects of her photographs. He loved her and he’d do anything for her…but he really _really_ hated photographs of him hanging up for the general public to ogle.

She swore he was photogenic but he didn’t see it. He just looked plain and ordinary every time he looked in the mirror. His hair was too fluffy, that’s why he wore a snapback most of the time. 

Today, he and Jonas had been recruited to help her take down her photos that had been hanging in the school’s art gallery. Whenever the gallery was not being used for faculty or travelling exhibits, students were given the opportunity to display their work there. It was a great honor, and so of course it had been a huge deal for Eva when she was selected. Her photos had hung in the gallery for almost three weeks and now she had just a few hours to take everything down before the next exhibit would be hung.

She had gotten a lot of recognition from the show, not just within the university, but also from the larger Oslo art community outside of school. One person, in particular, Sana Bakkoush, had been so impressed with Eva's work she booked Eva for a show in the small gallery she owned. Eva had been over the moon, because it was very rare for a student to show in a gallery anywhere in Oslo.

"You know I plan to show that one at Sana's gallery too."

Isak groaned loudly. "I hate you, I really, really, hate you. I'm unfriending you on Facebook."

Both Eva and Jonas laughed loudly.

"You might as well just get used to it, Bro," Jonas said. "I had to."

" _You_ had to get used to it because she's your girlfriend. To me, she's just some girl that keeps hanging around and bugging me. I can find other friends," Isak retorted.

"Hey! That's mean!" Eva slapped at his hat and it fell off of his head. She ruffled her hands all through his hair. "You're super cute and that was a great photograph. I got the highest grade I could on that one."

He jerked away from her and patted at his hair trying to tame it back into place. 

He swiped at the beanie she was wearing but she ran away from him, laughing. He chased after her until Jonas yelled at both of them.

"Enough! Jesus Christ. We have to get these down quickly, there's no time for playing around."

Isak and Eva looked at each other, forming a silent truce. Then they turned their energies on attacking Jonas.

 

* * *

 

_Two months later..._

 

Eva sat on the floor of her apartment, photo prints strewn everywhere around her.

"Ugh! I can't do this! I have to cancel the show!"

Jonas was crouched down next to her, trying to calm her down. Her exhibit at Sana's gallery was next week and she was trying to narrow down what photos to show. 

"Eva, all of these are beautiful—"

"Nei, nei, nei!" she cried. "They're awful! They suck! I suck!"

Jonas put an arm around her and began murmuring to her. Isak, across the room, chose to stay out of it and let Jonas handle her. He and Jonas had just left Isak's apartment and were going to get a kebab when she had called Jonas, all stressed out and freaking about the show. He told Isak that she always gets like this before showing her work at a big event.

So they made a detour and stopped by her place.

Isak was wandering, checking out some of the books and items on her bookshelf. He came to a table that had a number of photos laid out in a row. There was a photo of Jonas asleep. A photo of Vilde peering into a mirror. A photo of Noora looking out a window. The photo of himself. It was a head and shoulders shot of him facing the camera. He was wearing a white T-shirt and standing against a gray background. Eva said the gray surrounding him represented the struggles that had surrounded him all his life (his family) and he in the white shirt represented the pure and good person he managed to become despite the struggles. Whatever...he thought it was pretentious and pompous but most explanation of art was, in his mind.

The next photo, however, literally took his breath away. He didn't recognize the boy that stared out at him, and normally he knew everyone Eva photographed. It was a head and shoulders shot, much like his own, except the boy was not wearing a shirt. He had crazy messy hair on top of his head, the kind that probably took an hour of styling just to look like it wasn't styled. He also had a gray background behind him but his was lighter than Isak's, and a dark shadow fell across half of his face. He stared directly into the camera, expressionless, except for his eyes. He had eyes of the most beautiful blue Isak had ever seen, and they seemed to speak to the viewer, almost taunting, but in a gentle way.  _See me._

Isak didn't know how long he stared at the photograph. The universe slowed and narrowed in to encompass only the boy and Isak.

He whirled around, holding the up the photo and hoping it wasn't shaking in his trembling hand. "Who is this?" he demanded.

Eva looked up curiously, but then her expression softened. "Oh that's Even. He actually answered one of the flyers I put up all over school, asking for models. I couldn't believe it, no one ever contacts me! It was so exciting. Isn't he stunning? And he's super nice, too."

Isak turned back around and placed the photo back on the table carefully. 

Even.

_Even._

Isak lips quirked up as he mouthed his name silently.

  

 

The night of Eva's show, Isak got there shortly after it started. He intended to walk around a bit, say something to Eva and Jonas and then split, maybe find a party or something. Or maybe he'd just head back home and chill.

There was already a good crowd of people milling about. Eva was all smiles as various guests vied for her attention. Near the door was a table with wine and cheese and crackers to nibble on. 

He grabbed a few crackers and started wandering, viewing the photos on the walls. He'd seen them before of course at Eva's apartment that night, but they had been smaller versions. Now they were all blown up to poster size. All of the details and flaws and emotions of the people in the photos, blown up as well—naked and on display, with nothing to hide behind.

When he came to the photo of Even, he stopped, unable to move. Again, he was mesmerized by the boy. Even more so tonight, seeing the image at such a large size. He was entranced by the boy. Entranced by those eyes. Entranced by the secrets the boy was hiding. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know what it would be like to touch him...or to kiss him.

Someone bumped into him and brought him back into reality. Embarrassed, he wondered how long he'd been standing there.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eva standing nearby. She was watching him with a small smile on her face. His cheeks heated. How long had she been watching him?

He threw on a smile and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Eva, great show."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured. "Thank you, Isak." She glanced at the photo of Even then back at him, still smiling. She looked like she was going to say something else, when Sana waved to her from across the room.

"Oh, I have to go." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You should really check out the photo of you before you leave!"

Isak groaned and rolled his eyes. Swiveling around he scanned the room until he saw his photo. It was on the opposite wall, and there was one lone figure standing in front of it. Isak had to blink twice to make sure he was really seeing who he thought he was seeing.

As if sensing Isak's eyes on him, the boy turned around. His blue eyes met Isak's and they looked at each other for a long moment. Until they both broke out into slow, shy smiles…

  

* * *

 

 

_One year later._

Back in the university gallery for Eva's final graduation show, Isak was again staring at that picture of himself. Hard to believe a year had gone by. He still didn't linger on the photo, preferring to move on to the next two photos hanging next to his. One of them being the photo of Even—his breath still caught in his throat when he saw the picture, and a year later it didn't seem like that would ever change.

Familiar arms wound around his waist and gentle lips placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Halla, baby."

Isak tilted his head to look into his favorite blue eyes. "Hei," he answered happily.

"Who is this hot guy in the photo you are drooling over? Is he the man of your dreams?" Even waggled his eyebrows and Isak shoved him away playfully. Even laughed, and pulled away from Isak. 

"I'm just glad this is Eva's last show. I'm tired of everyone in Oslo seeing you naked!"

Even looked at him, an amused smile on his face. “I told you I was not naked. I just—"

"—took your shirt off." Isak finished for him. "I know, but the implication is that you're naked!"

Even just shook his head as he turned his attention to Isak's photo. Isak watched him.

"I guess I should just be glad you found Eva's flyer." Isak said. 

A few beats of silence passed as Even continued looking at the photo of Isak.

"Do you know why I offered to model for her?" Even said quietly.

Isak shrugged. "You needed some extra kroner?" He asked.

Even was still staring intently at Isak's photo. "I wanted to meet the beautiful boy in this photo."

Isak's expression went slack. "Really?" he said softly.

Even finally turned and smiled at him. "Yep. That first show of Eva's...I must have stopped in here every day to look at your photo."

"Wow," was all Isak could utter.

"But—" Even stepped toward Isak and wrapped his arms around him. "—I think this new photo is my favorite of all." 

They both looked up at the large photo that Eva had placed between their individual photos. It was of the two of them, together, sharing a tender and intimate moment. Isak thought it had been from his birthday party. Of course they didn't even know she had taken the photo. She had surprised them with it a few weeks later, and asked for their approval to use it in her show. It had garnered her another high grade so they could hardly say no. Even's condition was that they got to keep the photo afterward.

Isak had been uneasy at first about the photo being so publicly on display. But every minute he spent with Even had brought him to the point where he didn’t care what people thought when they saw the photo. “Alt er Love,” as Even was so fond of saying. “Fuck them all” was Isak’s feeling. 

“Where are we going to put that?” Isak asked, only mildly concerned. “It’s almost as big as one of our walls.” 

Even chuckled. “We will find a place, baby. We will _always_ have a place for that photo.”

Isak smiled. They would, he thought. Always.

 

* * *

 


End file.
